New Traditions
by OTP324B21
Summary: Cosima and Delphine start some new Christmas Traditions


Cosima pursed her lips as she tilted the glass of wine in her hand from side to side, watching the liquid splash against the glass. She could hear Delphine moving around the kitchen, having insisted on cleaning up the kitchen while Cosima built a fire. She suspected the woman thought it would take a while but really all she did was toss a quick light log in the small fireplace and lit it, leaving her sitting on the rug in an almost vegetated state. When a wine bottle appeared out of nowhere she jumped slightly.

"Sorry." Delphine smiled as she filled the woman's glass, taking a seat beside her before casting a glance at the fireplace then back to Cosima with a raised eyebrow.

A shrug was Cosima's only response. "So...I have this crazy idea."

Delphine stopped in mid-sip, swallowing hastily. "This is never a good thing."

Cosima paused in her own thought process to give the blonde a pointed look.

"Ok, this is rarely a good thing."

A laugh and Cosima couldn't help giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ok. So you know how you have your PHD, and I'm on the verge of getting mine, right?"

"Oui." Delphine responded hesitantly.

"So..." Cosima moved closer. "This would mean that we're pretty much adults, right?"

Delphine's nostrils flared and she felt her cheeks beginning to heat up. "Oui, some more than others."

Cosima moved even closer. "And as adults, there's totally no one from stopping us from doing things that aren't considered...traditional."

A chill went down Delphine's back as she felt the heat radiating off the woman that warmed her better than any fire could. "Oui."

Now her lips were just a bare inch from the blonde's ear. "Let's open all the presents."

"WHAT!" Delphine pulled away instantly.

With a grin, Cosima set her wine down on the tiles around the fireplace before returning her attention to her partner, quickly kissing her on the lips. She felt the woman losing all tension as she pulled away. "C'mon. Let's open all the presents."

Delphine's brows furrowed. "But Christmas isn't until tomorrow."

"True." Cosima placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "But we are grown adults who can do whatever we want." She drew a line down the woman's forearm with a fingertip all the way to her hand which she brought up to her lips. "And if we want to make a new tradition of opening presents on Christmas eve, we can."

Delphine slipped an arm around the smaller woman's waist, pulling her closer. "I can think of better traditions to start on Christmas." With practiced ease, she slipped off the woman's knitted top, her hands slipping under her camisole and finding warm skin. "I can definitely think of better things to unwrap."

Cosima grinned against her lips. "Stop distracting me." She mumbled as her own hands began to remove the blonde's layers of clothes. "I'm still going to want to unwrap presents." She breathed in the intoxicating scent of the woman's perfume.

"I know." Delphine laughed as she pushed the woman back against the rug, covering the half naked body with her own. "You are my favorite present to unwrap."

Some time later, Cosima was wrapped in a fleece blanket and not much more, surrounded by a mixture of discarded clothes and wrapping paper. She accepted the mug from a grinning blonde, tasting cocoa spiked with peppermint schnapps. "I think Christmas might be my new favorite holiday."

Delphine chuckled, sipping her own drink, looking around at the scattering of presents, from clothes to nerdy trinkets, a new set of speakers attached to Cosima's laptop playing an odd vocal trance version of Santa Baby, the firelight catching on the new watch fastened around her own wrist. "It's not even Christmas yet."

"Ok, Christmas eve is my new favorite holiday." Cosima chuckled, leaning against the woman's shoulder. She lifted her new Kindle. "Hey want to harass the customer support with this Mayday thing?"

With a roll of her eyes, Delphine kissed her softly. "Non. Leave them alone." Another kiss. "Merry Christmas, Ma Cherie."

With a grin, Cosima responded with her own kiss. "Merry Christmas, Delphine."


End file.
